


A Lady's Tale

by angharad_governal



Category: Arthuriana - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-29
Updated: 2004-11-29
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angharad_governal/pseuds/angharad_governal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if svu was set in arthurian times w/ a "femmeslash" twist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lady's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> fandom: law & order: svu/arthuriana x-over  
> character/pairing: alex/olivia   
> summary: what if svu was set in arthurian times w/ a "femmeslash" twist?   
> note: result of a holiday fic request meme going around live journal. requested by maroukian.

A Lady's Tale  
angharad governal

 

...And on the day of Christmas when the knights of the realm were assembled at Arthur's table, Guinevere turned to her husband and lord and proposed a game to make the day and the season merrier. A rumbling went about the Hall -- games were fine and well, but such games deprived many a knight of life and limb. Many a lady and lord well remembered the gallant Sir Gawain and the business of the Green Knight: a game had been played and for a year and a day, the court had been deprived of Gawain's most courteous company. Seeing this, Arthur turned to his Lady -- a game would be had, but a game unlike any the court had yet to see.

So it was, a call went round  
To all the knights of great renown  
And ladies too, both fair and bold  
That a game would so take hold  
Assembled thus in Arthur's hall  
To play at once and thus withal  
Agreed to it -- the season merry  
And I shall tell it and will not tarry.

Unto the assembled knights and ladies, the king, his lady by his side, decreed that a champion would be chosen among the ladies and one among the knights. Whoever of the champions could persuade a member of their own sex to marry and live as man and wife would be declared winner of the game and thus be given lands and riches.

Guinevere then turned to the assembled court and chose from among her ladies-in-waiting Alexandra de Cabot (late of York), most knowledgeable in ways of logic and law for her champion. In turn, Arthur chose a champion amongst the knights. And by the grace of the court and among much rejoicing, both lady and knight went off and away to adventure.

And so it was that time passed and Arthur held court on Easter. The Lady and the Knight returned to court to tell of their quest. Neither lady nor knight had yet found man or maid that would consent unto them to wed. Off again went lady and knight to continue upon their task.

Thus upon Ascension Day, the Lady Alexandra happened upon a wood near York. In that wood, she bade her horse to go. Into the deep she plunged. The wood, so dark and deep surrounded her and so it seemed to her that night had fallen. On she went and in a clearing in the heart of the wood, she found a cottage.

Unto the door she made her way  
And knock did she and said, "Welway!"  
"The sky grows dark, I bid you please,  
If I may stay in your house for ease  
Some coins I can thus offer you  
To stay the night by Lord Jhesu!"

The door opened and the Lady beheld a gentlewoman with hair and eyes the shade of the rich fields of earth beyond the wood. "Ah! She is a beauty!" the Lady thought. "But I shall not, as yet, tell her of my task for hearing it, she might turn me out into the cold."

Expecting a humble cottage, Lady Alexandra gasped in surprise as she entered the room. A sumptuous feast hall greeted her eyes. Having heard the tales told by Arthur's knights of their wondrous exploits for the Grail, Lady Alexandra behaved as a knight might when coming upon such circumstances. She graciously thanked the Lady of the house and ate what was offered to her. Pleasant food abided pleasant talk and thus their conversation:

"I thank you, my Lady. Your courtesy rivals your beauty. May I ask your name so I may sing your praises in Camelot?"

The gentlewoman smiled and made gracious bow to Lady Alexandra. "My name is Olivia and this is the house of my mother, the Lady Benson."

"I thank you for your hospitality, Lady Olivia of Benson--"

"Ah no, Lady. I am of York, like you."

"Of York? I had never seen you there. Why, if I did it would be like York was New. Your comely beauty and gentle ways would make all of Arthur's kingdom wish to be a part of the city and all would say, 'We thus wish to be a part of it -- this New York!'"

And thus their talk filled the hours until, at last, it was time to sleep. The Lady Benson then did lead Lady Alexandra to a large room with an enormous bed.

"Here, then, must I leave you." Lady Benson pointed to the bed. "But, be warned, you shall be tested. Should you pass these perils, the task given to you by king and queen shall be fulfilled."

Lady Alexandra was astounded. Never did she mention her quest to the Lady and yet, wondrously, the Lady she hoped to woo had guessed her heart's greatest wish.

"I thank you, Lady, and shall do my best to please," Lady Alexandra said. She bade Lady Olivia goodnight, removed her gown and finery and leapt into the bed with naught but her shift.

She slept. Suddenly, she was awakened by a scream. Up Lady Alexandra leapt and ran to a room where she found Lady Olivia being cornered by a giant with three heads. Spying Lady Alexandra by the door, Olivia shouted, "Help, Lady! You cannot use sword and strength to fight this being. You must use judgment and logic to beat this foe!"

And so this part we thus shall skip  
(Though truth be told, it's quite a trip)  
Adventure thus our Lady had  
(I won't tell you, but don't be sad.  
Don't throw rocks or curse or hex,  
I know you're reading this just for the sex.)

With great courage, wit, logic and valor did Lady Alexandra slay the giant. (Along with a Wolf and a Boar whom did besmirch and slander Lady Olivia so that it was a thing to wonder at.) After Lady Alexandra's victory, Lady Olivia did then kiss her savior kisses upon the mouth. And so, she led Lady Alexandra back to the bed chamber. Before the bed they stood:

"And thus," Lady Olivia said as she removed her gown, "shall I give you your reward."

Lady Alexandra gasped, for when Lady Olivia removed her finery, she had not a stitch on her body and was thus naked as our first parents. Smiling, Lady Olivia embraced Lady Alexandra and led her to lie abed.

Though finding this all pleasant, Lady Alex was disturbed and spoke thusly to her love, "In truth, Olivia, though you know my task, I must confess I have naught lain with a maid."

"Truly?" Olivia said as she kissed the Lady's face and neck and caressed her comely arms and breasts. "But rumors go that Arthur's court is full of such sport. Why, it is said that Sir Gawain--"

"Ah, yes, but, I, Lady--"

"Fret not, Alexandra, for I will teach you thus what it is to love a woman."

And so, the night passed with much sighing (and moaning.) And thus did the Lady Olivia teach Alexandra the joy of kisses upon her secret mouth. And so did she, in return, love the Lady Olivia as well.

The seasons then did pass and so it was again a year later and Arthur's court once again did make merry on Christmas day. Lady Alexandra and Lady Olivia did then journey to Caerleon and Arthur's court.

Before all assembled did Lady Olivia declare her love for Lady Alexandra and so on that very day they were wed. Lady Alexandra received lavish gifts of gold and lands for she did return and played the game with honor and a good heart, thus she received both wealth and love from her king and queen.

(And the knight's champion? He was eaten by a dragon or fell into the sea. Or something.)

 

The end.


End file.
